


Sweet Treats

by Aria_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lee/pseuds/Aria_Lee
Summary: Harry and Draco prepare a mini Halloween feast for Teddy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Hope you like my art. I’m new to digital art so this took way longer to finish than the end of my sanity. But it’s done and I like how it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: aria-dunn


End file.
